vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undying City Master
Summary Undying City Master is a Void God (Unity Realm) that is at the Fifth level Star Pagoda combat strength. He is an ancient cultivator with a unique talent "Crowd Lives" which let him replicate his true body including its soul. He tried to steal from Xue Ying at a point in time but he was defeated and in reverse, all his belongings were stolen from him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Undying City Master Origin: Lord Xue Ying Gender: Male Age: Unknown as he's Ancient to beings who are trillions of years old Classification: Human, Cultivator, Immortal, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Self-Sustenance (All types), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as he can regenerate as long as his Soul is not killed), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 9), True Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can control Immortal Qi and World Energy), Telekinesis (Via One with the World), Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation (Can control different fundamental elemental powers belonging to the world), Dimensional Storage (Via Storage Wristband), Information Analysis (Via World Energy), Large Size (Type 8), Size Manipulation (Via Transcendence can change his size to a beyond level than sub-atomic size), Acausality (Type 3, thanks to his Multiple Existences via third body True Avatar which exist in another Cosmos; type 4, as he is no longer bound by the River of Time, exist outside of it), Power Nullification (Via One with the World), Durability Negation (Via Void Manipulation), Non-Physical Interaction, Accelerated Development (Comprehension of the True Meaning of the World and Daos accelerate one development), Shapeshifting (Full Conversion), Intangibility (Can transform into elements or particles), Selective Interaction (His body can only be affected by Transcendent Matter as it exists in a different dimension), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level; can reconstruct bodies for others), Law Manipulation (True Meanings are the comprehension of the Laws of the World; via Law Domain can create any Laws), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Via Unknown Dao), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Transcend all Laws of the Cosmos including its Time-Space, stepped outside of the River of Time (Timeline) which exist in a higher Time-Space, transcending it becoming a Paramita), Avatar Creation (Can create 18 True Avatar that is 100% him meaning that even if his true body dies the avatar will and will create another him), Incarnations (Can create Incarnation), Time Manipulation (Can look in the past by reverting it and search information about everything in the Cosmos), Memory Manipulation (via Karma), Karmic Manipulation (As a Stage Four Deity he can control Karma), Resistance to: Spiritual (Can resist to Xue Ying's Mirage Realm by and only being supress to 60-70% of his power), Spatial (True Meaning of Space), Temporal (Via True Meaning of Time), Law Manipulation (Via comprehending a True Meaning, via Law Domain), Power Nullification (Via combating it with One with the World), Empathic Manipulation (Via Deity Heart), Illusions (Can resist directing 30-40% of his Heart Energy to protect him against Xue Ying), Void (Via Higher Realm), Mental (Via Higher Realm, resisted to Xue Ying's Mirage Realm), Fate (Via being a Stage 4 World Deity, higher Realm, Unknown Dao), Existence Erasure (All being that are not Void God will gest erased from existence in the Primal Void Chaos thanks to its passive energy; resist to attacks from Xue Ying) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Comparable to, though weaker than, Xue Ying when he was not even at Unity Realm) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcending beyond the normal world and he is no longer bound by the River of Time, exist outside of it. This applies to all beings who Reached the True God (Ruler) Realm) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Resisted to Xue Ying Multi-Layered World of 112 Layers) Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted, as he is very Ancient but also talented in the comprehension of Laws. Weaknesses: Arrogant and greedy but know his limits. Not the best close-combat expert but with his 19 True Bodies this weakness can be bypassed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Undying Seven Law Plate (It creates three illusory arrays that will revolve and stack its power continuously, increasing its might overtime. One arrays defense will increase its user defense by 2 times, two arrays will be 10 times and three arrays will increase by 100 times. It will also suppress the enemy reducing his power and attacks. This technique can only be displayed at maximum power only when all 19 True Bodies are together. Explanations: * Has multiple existence thanks to his lineage which split his soul in two creating another True Avatar that is 100% comparable to him. They can think simultaneously with both bodies without having problems and can perform different tasks. Can replicate up to 18 True Bodies (including the soul) + 1 original one. * Once someone mentions his name, even if they are apart by countless measures of space, they can sense and know who used it and even kill the person. * Once a True Meaning reaches its peak it will transform in a Dao, a concept that transcends the Laws of the World, even the space-time one. *Like all Daos, his one too is a higher dimensional Law that can only be affected by something of the same tier or stronger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Lord Xue Ying Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 2